Roses or Blue Bonnets
by Nefis
Summary: Bella gets back with Edward after the rescue mission. Victoria is making an army. Jacob still loves her and with the upcoming wedding, who knows what will pop off. Jacob is determined to show Bella what she will be missing if she does not seriously weigh her options and take him seriously. He may be her younger best friend but sometimes you just got to take risks.


Description: This takes place after Bella rescues Edward from the Volturi. Edward gets back with her. They continue their lives but life is never that simple – how could it be? Victoria is making an army. Jacob still loves her and with the upcoming wedding, who knows what will pop off.

Chapter 1

Bella was sitting around in her room alone. With her phone in her hand, she debated on calling Jacob. They haven't talked much since Edward's return. It was apparent that she had broken his heart but what was she supposed to do? Edward confessed that he loved her and that it was all a lie to get her to move on. It did not seem to work so returning to those icy cool arms that she knew for so long seemed like the logical choice.

She sighed. She could not make a decision. She wanted to keep Edward but she also desperately wanted to see Jacob's smile. She flipped through the photos she took of Jacob when he was not looking. He, too, was beautiful. He was not the same beautiful as Edward was – sharp, formal, smooth, and well put together. He was a kind of wild beauty – rough yet gentle, flowy yet stable, and strong yet passionate. If they were both flowers in a flower shop, Edward would definitely be the rose and Jacob, a bluebonnet. Bluebonnets pop up where the soil has been disturbed and when they are overtaken by new plants, they disappear and reappear somewhere else where they are needed. Yes. A bluebonnet. That is exactly what Jacob is! And of course a rose would suit Edward, for our love is so deep and he is so passionate and dedicated. He left me because he loved me. Surely, that represents the most dedication.

 _But then again, who loved me more? The man who left me because he loved me or the man who refused to leave me because he loved me? Jacob is out there. It was not he who left but me._ Bella felt the hole in her heart open a little. She thought it had healed but leaving Jacob reopened it. Maybe when Edward came back from hunting, she would feel better.

She laid her head back on her bed and groaned. _I need to see Jacob!_

Her heart was crying out to her but her mind silenced her. She needed to wait until Edward arrived. She promised she would not wander alone by herself – not while he was gone. And definitely not around the pack for they would block Alice's vision. If anything were to happen, they would not be able to help. She groaned louder. She wanted to see Jacob.

Jacob POV

I sat around and mopped outside of Emily's house. I had been sitting here since my last shift. I was too upset to go home.

"Jake," I heard Emily's voice call out to me. I did not move. She walked outside. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks Emily," I replied. "I'd rather just sit here."

"Now how are you going to win Bella back on an empty stomach?"

I sighed. "Sam told you?"

"Everyone knows about it, not just me."

"I didn't think she would go back to him. I knew she was going to save him but I just had such high hopes you know that…that I changed something in her. We almost kissed damn it! I know something changed but then tinkerbell over there wants to commit suicide and suddenly, Bella's got to be Peter Pan and save him. And then go back to him! She couldn't just drop him off at his house and say see ya around? Urgh. Bella will be the death of me." I was so upset. I was shaking. Emily sat next to me and just patted me on the shoulder.

"There, there. She will come around."

"How do you know?"

"Because she will start feeling the pull of the imprint soon enough."

"Imprint? I don't think I imprinted."

"Well… see Sam and I were talking about it and he thinks it might have happened before you changed. You avoided her eyes a lot after the change. And a lot of times she avoided yours. The closest you came was the almost kiss. But regardless, we believe she is your imprint. If not, this is a sick twist of fate because you already have the side effects." She touched my forehead. "Your temperature is not as hot as it normally is for a werewolf and your emotions are all over the place. It's only been a few days but it will get worse. Sam told me he felt a lot of bad side effects."

"Did you?"

"Well, I did but not as fast as Sam did. He practically went mad and was in front of my door everyday. He calmed himself by being under my window at night but eventually that was not enough. He could only stay away for so long."

"I try to stay by Bella's house but I only end up having thought wars with her boyfriend while she's asleep. That leech."

"She will start feeling it if she doesn't already feel it."

I sighed. "What do you suggest I do?"

"If she won't come to you, go to her. It's clear that Edward is keeping her from you."

"He's probably with her now though," I growled.

"Actually," she pulled out her phone Sam bought for her. "According to this text Embry sent me, she's home alone. He overheard her on the phone. Edward went hunting and she was told to stay home all day to be safe."

Here's my chance! I stood up, happily. But what do I say? I sat back down. "I hate this. I have to tiptoe. If she wasn't with him, I could just confess. But he's on the sidelines pulling her strings like a puppet."

"Jake, go kiss her already," an annoyed yell came from inside the woods. Leah stepped out from behind the trees, fully dressed with her hair wild from phasing earlier.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Trust me. Just go up there, grab her by the shoulders, and kiss her full on the lips and be like, listen here woman! I love ya! If you got a problem with it, tell me right now." Leah laughed. "Girls love rough men."

"Well… Bella is different."

"If she was, she wouldn't be dating danger zone over there."

"True enough. I guess I could give it a shot. Maybe not the kiss. That will be extra."

"It has to be the kiss. If you don't kiss her, you give her less things to add to the list of things she'll miss once she's a vampire. I've patrolled her house. I've seen him up in her room. His kisses are whack. They've never had sex. I mean he could kill her but still, he does not touch her in any sexy way. Not even the butt he grabs. C'mon. She needs a man to be a man. Gentleman or not, still got to be able to be intimate with your girl at some level. Don't know how she's not bored yet. And trust me, her hormones are rising. I swear she was going to rape that leech the other night."

I growled.

"All I'm saying Jake, if you want Bella, you are going to have to show her you are not leaving without a fight. The most romantic thing you can do for a girl is to confess your love and stand by it. Don't be a puppy. Be a man."

Leah was right. For once.

"You're right. I got to show her what she will be missing if she decides to be a vampire and live with him forever."

Determined, I phased and ran as fast as I could to Bella – My Bella.

Bella POV

I threw my pillows off the bed out of frustration and suddenly I heard a "Ouch". I sat up and looked towards my window. There he was, Jacob. He was rubbing his head. He stood by my window. I gasped. What was he doing here of all places?

"Jeez Bells, have you been working out? That was a hard swing you just took at me."

"I… I didn't mean to throw it at you. I didn't even know you would be coming," I looked down. "What are you doing here?"

I remembered Edward's warning about Jacob. Well, the hallucination's warning. When he was gone, the voice kept telling me he was dangerous and to not look in his eyes. Yet when I almost jumped, the voice told me to be happy. I never told Edward about the warning but I probably should have since I am still confused. Why couldn't I look him in the eye? What was so scary about Jacob? Would I see something I shouldn't? I kept looking at my hands.

I stared at his body, avoiding his eyes. He walked closer and then plopped himself on my bed.

"We need to talk."

"About what? I told you I had to save him Jacob."

"But did you have to run back in his arms?"

"I loved him Jacob! I can't back away from what we had. Besides, we never had anything going on. We are just friends."

He turned to me and took my chin in his hand. "Look at me."

I tried to avert my eyes but he turned my chin to him and I had no choice but to let my eyes stare back into his. My breathing hitched and so did he. I swam in the pools of chocolate that was his eyes and he dove into mine. Then before I could react, he leaned into me and kissed me roughly, abruptly yet passionately. I wanted to push him but my body would not allow it. I stood there frozen yet his heat kept my heart warm. I closed my eyes and kissed back a little, deepening it.

Jacob POV

I imprinted on Bella. My world was her. I would not take any chances so I roughly kissed her and to my surprise, she kissed back. We kissed until we heard a throat clear behind me. We separated and tears started to fall from her eyes. I turned my head and my eyes met that of a vampire and not just any vampire – Edward Cullen.

 **Been reading a lot of fanfics out of nowhere lately. Just had to urge so here I am going to attempt to write again. Got some ideas and inspiration and I will try and complete the Paul x Bella story I started a while ago. I do love the pairing though Jacob x Bella will always be the main team I play for! Werewolves all day. Wish I could be a wolf girl and have someone imprint on me. I like the idea of having Bella being the actual imprint. Still hate the thought of her daughter getting the spot. It's just weird in my opinion but.. this is what I got at the moment. – Nefis**


End file.
